A Day When I See You Again
by lunaryu
Summary: Naruto menyamar jadi perempuan! Bisakah dia menggoda dan mengelabui Sasuke saat akan diadakan serangan kejutan ke markas Orochimaru? Lalu, bisakah ia membawanya pulang? Yaoi SasuNaru-One Shoot!


**A Day when I See You Again**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Summary: **Naruto menyamar jadi cewek! Bisakah dia menggoda dan mengelabui Sasuke saat diadakan serangan dadakan ke markas Orochimaru?

**A/N:** Fic ini khusus dibikin buat meramaikan SasuNaru Day, 10 Juli 2009. Smoga bisa jadi cerita yang oke dan bisa diikmati para penggemar SasuNaru ^__^. Biarpun luna nggak bisa tepatin deadline...soalnya luna pergi ke Bali bwt liburan sih~ ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei. Luna cuma pinjam para karakternya buat main XD

**Warning: **shounen ai (jelas~), bahasa kasar (mungkin), dan oOC (mungkin juga), dan semi-AU

* * *

**A Day when I see You Again**

"Naruto…, kenapa pakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah salah tingkah saat sobatnya itu memilih-milih baju di tempat yang _nggak seharusnya_ dengan baju yang _nggak seharusnya_ juga_._

"Fufufu, dengan ini Sasuke pasti bakal bertekuk lutut di kakiku~!" kata Naruto dengan seringai menyeramkan. Wajah Sakura agak memucat saat melihat Naruto diselimuti aura gelap yang seakan meneriakan _keusilan_ di setiap bagianya.

"Kenapa Kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanya dengan dandanan macam itu?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan tampang aneh.

"Yah…mengingat kita sempat shok melihat dia berpakaian _seperti orang genit aneh_ saat terakhir kali kita ketemu, nggak ada salahnya aku balas dendam sedikit, kan?" kata Naruto lagi sambil mengencangkan _obi_-nya. "Toh, ini masih musim panas, jadi suasananya cocok," lanjutnya sambil membetulkan hiasan rambutnya.

"Iya sih, tapi…," sebulir besar keringat muncul di kepala Sakura. "Itu kan _yukata_ perempuan, Naruto…," lanjutnya tambah salah tingkah.

Memang benar, saat ini Naruto tengah mengenakan yukata perempuan lengkap dengan hiasan rambutnya dan sandal getanya. Kimono itu berwarna merah darah berseling garis-garis berbayang yang membuat warnanya tampak sangat hidup, dengan motif bola-bola api berwarna orens di seluruh permukaanya dan di bagian punggungnya ada gambar burung poenix yang terbentuk dari kobaran api yang tampak muncul ke permukaan. Hiasan rambut berbentuk kumpulan sakura dengan warna agak merah terpasang indah di kepala Naruto. Sandal getanya juga berwarna merah menyala.

Naruto meringis saat memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyuman ala rubahnya. "Gimana menurutmu?" tanya si pirang bermata biru itu sambil berpose.

"Wah, cantik sekali, Naruto…!—Kau sudah GILA, ya!?" teriak Sakura sambil membalikan meja dengan tampang sangat aneh. "Kita pergi bukan mau festival, tahu! Tapi mau perang! Masa berpakaian seperti itu!?" tambahnya agak berang.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan~? Kita kan harus mengintai dulu…dan kurasa ini penyamaran yang bagus…," kata Naruto merengek dengan takut-takut sambil berpose seperti istri yang dianiaya suaminya di lantai.

Mendadak Sakura merasa agak pusing. Dia merasa Naruto makin hari makin aneh saja. Apa ini gara-gara dia nggak bisa terima kalau Sasuke sudah berubah karena si ular sial Orochimaru itu ya?

"Terserah Kau saja deh...," Sakura menyerah. Dia nggak mau ambil pusing dengan semua keusilan yang mau dilakukan Naruto. Dia nggak ada hubunganya...nggak, dia nggak mau ada hubunganya.

"Yay~, kalau begitu aku pakai ini, ya!" serunya dengan semangat.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Halo, Sakura," sapa Sai ketika Sakura dan Naruto tiba di tempat mereka janjian. Yamato juga menyapanya dengan wajah dan senyum bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Halo, Sai, Yamamo-taichou," sapa Sakura balik sambil tersenyum ringan. Naruto bersembunyi di belakangnya sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dari hidung ke bawah dengan kipas merah. Ia memandang Sai dan Yamato dengan sinar mata seperti mengatakan 'Ayo tebak siapa aku~?' begitu.

Saat melihatnya, Yamato mengangkat alis matanya. _Naruto?_—pikirnya heran melihat salah seorang bawahanya berpakian aneh begitu.

"Wah, siapa itu, Sakura-san?" tanya Sai dengan senyum non-ekspresinya seperti biasa.

_Eeeeh!?_—pikir Sakura dan Yamato bersamaan dengan kaget melihat Sai dengan tampang tak percaya. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Sai nggak bisa mengenali Naruto dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Sai, dia ini—hump!!" tapi sebelum Sakura selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"Namaku Naruko, salam kenal ^__^. Aku juga akan ikut membantu dalam misi kali ini," kata si pirang sambil tersenyum manis. Sai agak kaget melihatnya. Ia merasa si pirang ini mirip seseorang dan entah kenapa dia nggak benci dengan anak ini.

"Sa-salam kenal...Naruko-san, Aku Sai...," katanya dengan salah tingkah.

_Sai...ternyata kamu polos...!_—pikir Sakura dan Yamato lagi dengan wajah hampir tertawa. Mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja, soalnya sekali-kali mereka juga pengen menggoda Sai dan mengusilinya. Itung-itung sebagai balas dendam saat Sai masih suka bohongin mereka.

"Naruto kok belum datang, ya?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba teringat.

"Ah, Naruto-kun sedang ada urusan, jadi dia bakalan terlambat. Kita pergi dulu saja, nanti biar dia menyusul," kata Naruto lagi masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipasnya.

Yamato dan Sakura sudah hampir meledak tertawa, tetapi mereka berusaha keras menahanya sampai-sampai perut mereka sakit dan wajah mereka jadi aneh.

"Ng, kalian kenapa?" tanya Sai heran dengan tingkah rekan setimnya dan atasanya itu.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok...," sahut Sakura terbata-bata, masih sambil mencoba menahan ekspresi tawanya.

"Su-sudah, nggak usah pedulikan...," Yamato melanjutkan dengan wajah lucu juga.

"...." Sai diam saja memperhatikan mereka sambil berpikir—_Senam wajah?_ Dia agak heran dengan itu.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat menjalankan misi mereka untuk memata-matai dan memberikan serangan dadakan pada Orochimaru dan bawahan-bawahanya di sarangnya sendiri. Mereka sudah mendapat informasi kalau Orochimaru bakal tinggal di sarangnya yang ada di desa rumput dan mereka merencanakan serangan dadakan supaya bisa menangkap atau menghabisi Orochimaru sekaligus membawa pulang Sasuke.

"Lalu...Naruko-san yang akan jadi mata-mata kali ini?" tanya Sai pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa dekat dengan cewek satu ini dan merasa bisa ngobrol dengan leluasa.

"Iya," kata Naruto masih sambil senyum padahal di dalamnya Naruto tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mungkin dia memang gagal mengelabui Yamato karena dia sudah Jounin, tapi Sai...dia pede nggak akan ketahuan. Ng? Kenapa harus menipu teman sendiri? Sudah jelas karena ada pepatah "Kalau mau menipu musuh, tipu dulu kawanmu," kan?

"Naruko-san juga ninja?" tanya Sai lagi dengan ingin tahu.

"Oh, iya...tentu saja. Kalau bukan, Sakura-chan dan Yamato-taichou nggak akan megizinkan aku ikut dalam misi ini," kata Naruto bangga. "Aku lumayan kuat, lho. Lain kali kita bisa _sparring_ kalau Sai-san berminat," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan bisa berlatih denganmu," kata Sai sopan. Yamato dan Sakura di belakang mereka sampai harus memegang mulut mereka rapat-rapat supaya nggak kelepasan tertawa. Naruto menoleh sedikit ke arah mereka dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sekarang Sakura dan Yamato beguling-guling di tanah tanpa suara, menganggap adegan itu sangatlah lucu.

Sesampainya di desa Rumput yang tersembunyi, Naruto melepaskan diri dari kelompok. "Aku yang akan mencari informasi di sekitar sini," kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Berhati-hatilah, Naruko-san," kata Sai dengan wajah agak cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Sai. Aku bakalan baik-baik saja, kok," Naruto tersenyum lebar sekarang dan memperlihatkan jati dirinya dengan senyuman ala rubah itu.

Sai membelalakan matanya melihat itu. Sakura dan Yamato sudah yakin Sai mengenali jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya sampai cowok bermata hitam itu bergumam, "Naruko-san...mirip Naruto, ya?" Kontan Sakura dan Yamato jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan bulir keringat berjatuhan dan dengan wajah salah tingkah.

_Be-ini sih benar-benar keajaiban...!_—pikir dua orang itu berbarengan.

"Kalian...ada apa sih?" tanya Sai lagi dengan heran. Dia benar-benar nggak paham dengan kelakuan teman setimnya dan atasanya yang unik itu.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto memasuki desa dengan santai. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati di jalan utama sambil menajamkan pendengaranya. Sesekali ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang mencurigakan atau semacamnya.

Beberapa kali cowok-cowok di jalan bersiul saat melihatnya. Dibilang melakukan penyamaran juga...Naruto terlihat sangat mencolok dengan dandanan ala wanitanya. Dia bahkan tak perlu menggunakan o_-ero-ken no jutsu_, dengan parasnya yang lembut itu saja dia sudah bisa menggoda baik lelaki atau perempuan. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pesan hening "Nggak usah, terima kasih," itu.

Baru ketika Naruto hampir lewat di depan kedai teh, ia menemukan petunjuk. Sasuke sedang dalam perjalananya masuk ke kedai teh ketika Naruto melihatnya. Naruto menyeringai kecil. Ini kesempatan emas.

Tentu saja Naruto sadar kalau hanya dengan penyamaran begitu, Sasuke akan segera mengenalinya. Dia nggak sebodoh itu akan menampakan diri secara langsung di depan Sasuke dengan gamblang. Naruto mengambil cermin dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Tiga gores kumis rubahnya harus dihilangkan supaya dia bisa mengelabui Sasuke dan warna rambut serta matanya harus sedikit diubah.

Naruto menggunakan _hengge_ untuk menghilangkan goresan di wajahnya dan mengubah warna rambutnya jadi sedikit cokelat dengan warna mata hijau kebiruan. Nggak terlalu jauh berbeda, tapi cukup untuk menipu mata orang.

Kemudian, baru Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai. Begitu masuk, Naruto langsung disambut pelayan cowok yang memandangnya dengan mata jelalatan. Kadang dia benci menyamar sebagai cewek karena hal ini. Ia diantar ke mejanya, tepat di samping meja Sasuke yang tengah minum teh sendirian. Naruto duduk dengan anggun di belakangnya.

"Sendirian?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn, aku nggak tertarik dengan perempuan," kata Sasuke sok arogan, mengira Naruto akan mengajaknya kencan. Soalnya dia biasa digoda begitu oleh gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Nggak usah buru-buru, Kak. Aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula kasihan sekali cowok setampan kakak sendirian di tempat begini. Jangan-jangan biarpun cakep kakak nggak laku, ya?" kata Naruto dengan nada bicara yang seperti Naruto banget. Jujur, Sasuke agak terperanjat dengan itu.

_Gaya bicaranya kaya Naruto...—_pikir Sasuke agak tertarik sekarang. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis di belakangnya. Rambut gadis ini juga pirang biarpun tak se-emas rambut Naruto dan sedikit lebih panjang...tunggu, terakhir kali ketemu Naruto, rambutnya memang lebih pendek, soalnya sudah setengah tahun lalu. Kalau sekarang, mungkin rambutnya juga tumbuh sepanjang itu...kalau memang dipanjangkan, sih.

"Siapa Kau?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, jadi ingin tahu.

Naruto meletakan cangkir tehnya dengan anggun di meja. Hal yang nggak mungkin dilakukan Naruto dalam benak Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dan senyuman lembutnya. Pandangan mata hijau lautnya seakan menangkap perhatian Sasuke. "Namaku Naruko," kata Naruto ramah.

_Sampai-sampai namanya juga mirip, jangan-jangan memang Naruto.... Nggak, memang bocah itu simple dan oon, tapi masa dia menyamar sejelas ini. Pasti bukan. Dua tahun terakhir dia tumbuh jadi cowok keren kok, biarpun tetap imut..._—pikir Sasuke lagi dengan serius.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung Sasuke. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, ya," katanya sambil mengangkat tanganya dan perlahan tapi pasti mengarah ke wajah Sasuke. "Sampai-sampai dahimu berkerut begini," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang berawajah kaget dengan mata terbelalak.

_Apa...?_—pikir Sasuke heran karena tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Cewek ini...apa yang barusan dilakukanya padaku!?_—pikir Sasuke lagi agak panik. Jangan-jangan dia baru saja dimantrai? Wajahnya jadi sedikit panas dan pipinya jadi berwarna pink.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Wajahmu lucu sekali," katanya lagi dengan anggun.

_Kalau Naruto yang melihat ini...dia pasti tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal..._—pikir Sasuke merasa agak kesepian.

"Namamu?" tanya Naruto kemudian, kembali mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. "Nggak adil kan, kalau hanya aku yang memberikan nama?" tanyanya lagi pelan.

"Ah...Uchiha...Sasuke," kata Sasuke pelan juga. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan kalau cewek ini bisa dipercaya atau nggak, meskipun dia memang sangat manis. Nggak semanis Naruto sih...tapi daripada nggak sama sekali?

"Baiklah, Sasuke, apa Kau keberatan menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

_Tuh kan...buntutnya mengajak kencan juga...._—pikir Sasuke dengan wajah aneh, sebulir besar keringat jatuh dari belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia memang harus menolak ini.

"Nggak, terima kasih.... Aku sibuk," kata Sasuke menolak dengan halus.

"Latihan ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh rasa ingin tahu, bohong sih, dia kan memang tahu.

"Kok tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan mata.

"Yah, habis pakaianya begitu sih.... Itu pakaian Orochimaru-sama, kan?" dengan menyebut nama ular sial itu saja Naruto sudah berjuang keras supaya nggak muntah.

"Kau kenal Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya dengan matanya. Di sini ada gadis manis seumuranya yang kenal dengan Orochimaru. Kalau cewek ini bukan ninja yang disukai si ular sial itu, pasti dia orang yang cukup penting dan berpengaruh di desa itu atau di desa lain.

"Iya...kadang-kadang beliau datang ke _toko_ untuk ditemani," kata Naruto lagi sambil memandang ke tempat lain, sebetulnya sih menyembunyikan ekspresi jijiknya. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuat mual.

_Toko...!? Dasar ular genit bangsat—! Mesum!!_—pikir Sasuke geram dengan wajah merah entah karena malu atau marah.

"Jadi Kau gadisnya Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah agak pucat dan aneh.

"Aku hanya bekerja. Sama sekali nggak ada emosi yang terlibat, kok," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria juga.

"...Kau bangga dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Dibilang bangga juga...itu satu-satunya jalan mempertahankan diri... Apalagi di tempat seperti ini," kata Naruto lagi sambil memandang keluar dengan pandangan jauh. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah! Akan kutunjukan pada dunia kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup sekeras apapun cobaanya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria lagi ke arah Sasuke.

..._cewek yang kuat.... Benar-benar...seperti Naruto...._—Sasuke tersenyum saat teringat gimana perjuangan keras Naruto dulu...sampai sekarang, masih terus mengejarnya. Kenangan itu membuatnya sangat senang karena Naruto masih terus menganggapnya sebagai sobat terbaiknya meskipun dia sudah memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan? Dari tadi Kau tersenyum," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum juga.

"Aku teringat sahabatku saat melihatmu," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi lembut. Naruto sampai berdebar melihatnya.

_Aduh~ kenapa dia ganteng sekali kalau ekspresinya sedang begitu~!?_—pikir Naruto merasa tak adil. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian menyamar, tapi bisaaa saja Sasuke mengambil hatinya hanya dengan memperlihatkan sedikit senyuman.

"Hmm...pasti orang yang sangat berharga kalau bisa sampai membuatmu berekspresi begitu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi, berniat menggoda cowok berambut hitam itu supaya dia malu dan salah tingkah.

Sasuke menatap cewek di depanya dengan wajah heran, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Iya, dia memang orang yang paling berharga buatku," kata Sasuke lagi dengan yakin.

Naruto mau tak mau harus memerah saat mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta pada Naruto di saat begitu dan dia bisa mengatakanya dengan yain di depan cewek yang baru saja ditemuinya. Atau jangan-jangan, dia sudah tahu kalau dia itu Naruto, jadi dia sengaja?

Naruto menggeleng ringan. Itu nggak mungkin, kan...? Naruto berdehem pelan dan memandang Sasuke dengan malu-malu. "Wah, jadi aku nggak ada kesempatan, nih?" tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda.

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memperhitungkan. "Lebih baik nggak saja, ya? Apa Kau nggak ingin melakukanya dengan perasaan dan bukan hanya karena bekerja saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku...apa Kau nggak mau kencan sekali saja? Aku nggak keberatan menemanimu latihan lho," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah senang.

Sasuke jadi heran. Apa menariknya melihat dia latihan? "Boleh-boleh saja sih, kalau Kau memang mau," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Sungguh!? Aku sangat senang!" kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke jadi senang melihatnya. Ia tertawa seperti anak kecil, persis Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Kuajak ke markas Orochimaru," katanya pelan sambil berdiri.

_Ini dia! __Sukses~!_ –pikir Naruto senang. Ia memberi tanda pada Sakura, Yamato, dan Sai saat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kedai teh menuju markas Orochimaru. Tikus gambar Sai mendapatkan informasi itu dan menyampaikanya pada tuanya serta timnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto mencoba mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin soal Orochimaru dan Kabuto dengan memancing Sasuke bicara.

"Hei, waktu Orochimaru-sama datang ke toko, dia selalu ditemani kakak berambut perak berkacamata. Dia selalu saja duduk sendirian di pojok. Siapa sih, dia?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu Kabuto, orang kepercayaan Orochimaru," kata Sasuke pelan tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm...padahal murid kesayanganya kan, Kau, Sasuke. Apa Orochimaru-sama nggak percaya padamu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk memperoleh kepercayaanya, tapi untuk mencuri semua ilmunya," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi, Kau sudah kuat, kan? Orochimaru-sama sering memuji perkembanganmu di toko," lanjut Naruto bertanya lebih dalam.

"Aku masih belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh Itachi," lanjutnya lagi dengan dingin saat menyebut nama kakak kandung yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Itachi...siapa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak tahu dengan wajah sedikit sakit memikirkan betapa kebencian Sasuke itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan hanya bagi dirinya, tapi juga bagi Naruto. Mulai dari sini niat si pirang sudah berubah dari mengorek informasi tentang Orochimaru dan Kabuto menjadi mengorek info tentang Sasuke. Naruto ingin lebih dan lebih tahu lagi tentang dia.

"Dia...kakakku," kata Sasuke singkat dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Kemudian Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kenapa...sebenci itu pada kakakmu? Sampai ingin membunuhnya..."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan mendengarnya.

_Sial...terlalu jauh bertanya, ya!?_—pikir Naruto cemas.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sangat dingin. "Dia membunuh seluruh keluargaku," katanya penuh kebencian. Entah kenapa Sasuke perlu menegaskan itu. Dia juga nggak habis pikir bisa cerita sebanyak itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, apalagi cewek. Dia nggak paham alasanya, tapi keberadaan cewek ini terasa sangat familiar hingga ia lupa kalau cewek itu sebetulnya orang asing.

Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah sedih. "Karena itu Kau meninggalkan desamu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sasuke sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Orochimaru-sama nggak sengaja mengatakanya saat dia mabuk," kata Naruto pelan dengan wajah sedih.

"Dasar ular ember, dia itu—!" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Sasuke...sejak mendengar ceritamu tadi itu aku berpikir, kenapa Kau juga ingin membunuh kakakmu, padahal dia adalah satu-satunya orang terakhir yang punya hubungan darah denganmu...? Nanti...bukankah Kau akan jadi sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan sedih.

Sasuke diam saja mendengarnya, dia hanya membalikan badan lagi dan mulai berjalan ke depan. Naruto memandangi punggung Sasuke dengan serius sambil mengikutinya.

"Kalau aku...meskipun aku nggak akan bisa memaafkanya begitu saja, aku akan mengejarnya sedikit demi sedikit dan kalau ketemu, akan kubawa pulang setelah menghajarnya sampai puas," kata Naruto lagi meskipun Sasuke nggak menggubrisnya. "Lalu...setelah itu baru aku maafkan.... Nggak akan kubiarkan dia memutus ikatan yang ada di antara kami...."

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengarnya. Kembali ia menoleh ke belakang dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. _Naruto—!?_ Sasuke hampir saja melompat mundur ketika bayangan Naruto memudar menjadi Naruko lagi. _Lho...?_ pikir Sasuke heran dan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Wajahmu seperti melihat hantu saja?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang heran juga.

"Ah...nggak..., nggak apa-apa," kata Sasuke pelan. "Cuma perasaanku...mungkin," lanjutnya lagi pelan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang tersenyum menguntit di belakangnya.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato mengikuti jejak Sasuke dan Naruto perlahan-lahan agar cakra mereka nggak terdeteksi Sasuke. Sakura dan Yamato sempat heran kenapa Sasuke nggak menyadari kalau cewek itu Naruto, sedangkan Sai merasa Naruko-san sangat hebat bisa mengelabui Sasuke.

Yamato dan Sakura tetap mencoba menahan tawa ketika Sai mengemukakan pendapatnya soal Naruko.

_Kenapa dia nggak sadar-sadar sih?_—pikir Sakura dan Yamato sangat heran.

"Apa _Naruko_ akan baik-baik saja dibiarkan sendiri? Kita mendekati markas Orochimaru, kan?" tanya Sakura mencoba serius dan nggak hanya berpikir tentang Sai yang teramat polos itu.

"Tenang, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan," kata Yamato degan yakin. "Narut-, maksudku Naruko sudah berlatih untuk misi kali ini. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula nggak ada yang _mengenalinya_ dengan wajah dan pakaian seperti itu," lanjut Yamato tenang.

"Kalau begitu, begitu Naruko-san mengetahui di mana Orochimaru, kita bergerak untuk menyergapnya," kata Sai dengan wajah yang cool meskipun dari suaranya Sakura dan Yamato bisa tahu kalau dia juga bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita bergerak dengan kewaspadaan penuh," kata Yamato memimpin. Kemudian semua kembali mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menjaga jarak yang aman.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Kiita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke pelan ketika Naruto dan dia sudah sampai di padang rumput yang luas dan tampak kosong.

"Kau sering latihan di padang rumput ini?" tanya Naruto samil menyentuh tanaman di depanya.

"Bukan di sini, tapi di bawah tempat ini," lanjut Sasuke.

_Begitu.... Bawah tanah, ya? Pantas tim pencari terdahulu nggak nemuin apa-apa di sini._—pikir Naruto paham alasan mereka kembali ke desa dengan tangan kosong.

"Wah, pasti di dalam gelap dan lembab. Lalu pasti ada jalan yang seperti labirin bawah tanah yang dibuat tikus mondok," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah hampir tertawa.

"Kau nggak takut?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus takut dengan kegelapan? Kalau takut sekarang rasanya sudah telat. Kan selama ini aku sudah ada di dalam kegelapan," kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku...diajak cowok tak dikenal di tempat semacam ini.... Apa Kau nggak takut diapa-apakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum aneh di wajah.

Naruto menaikan alis matanya dengan heran. "Memang Kau berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya..., kataku _misalnya_," kata Sasuke dengan wajah salah tingkah sekarang.

"Hmm...," Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum. "Kalau itu denganmu, kurasa aku nggak keberatan," kata Naruto sambil menggoda.

Sasuke agak memerah mendengarnya. "A-aku nggak tertarik," kata Sasuke cepat-cepat sambil melihat ke arah lain. Naruto cekikikan melihat wajah malu-malu dan mendengar suara Sasuke yang bergetar.

_Hahaha, dia malu~, lucu sekali!_—pikir Naruto dalam hatinya dengan senang.

"Ayo cepat," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto sekarang. Naruto agak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu, tapi dia sama sekali nggak membencinya. Dia tersenyum senang dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat.

Mereka memasuki pintu rahasia yang mengubungkan dunia luar dengan markas Orochimaru. Naruto memastikan ular-ular lukisan Sai menyaksikan letak pintu itu dan mengabari tuanya, beberapa di antaranya ikut masuk untuk mengawasi keadaan di dalam markas.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke tempat latihanya. Kemudian dia mempersilakan Naruto duduk di manapun dia suka. Lalu Sasuke mulai berlatih di bawah tatapan Naruto dengan tenang. Beberapa gerakan dan jurus Sasuke masih baru dan Naruto memperhatikanya baik-baik, mecari celah di mana jurus itu memiliki kelemahan atau kekurangan, tapi dia nggak menemukanya.

_Jurus baru Sasuke semuanya menimbulkan kerusakan fatal...dan nggak bisa ditangkis, jadi harus dihindari. Tunggu, tapi kalau menggunakan elemen angin, mungkin jurus itu bisa ditangkis dan daya rusaknya bisa dikurangi. Sayangnya elemen api Sasuke nggak bisa diungguli, tapi..._

_Membuat apinya semakin besar...adalah tugas angin...._

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi agak sedih semakin jauh memikirkanya.

_Kenapa...dulu dia nggak mengajaku pergi ya?_—pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"_Kalaupun aku mengajakmu, kau nggak akan mau, kan?"_—tanya Sasuke dalam kepala Naruto dengan wajah sok tahu. _"Kau memiliki impian menjadi Hokage, kalau Kau pernah melarikan diri dari desa...apalagi bergabung dengan Orochimaru yang pernah bermaksud menghancurkanya...impian itu akan musnah,"_ –lanjut Sasuke dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Hmm," Naruto tersenyum. "Itu karena Kau memikirkan aku juga, ya...?" gumamnya pelan dengan wajah lembut.

"Apa?" Sepertinya gumaman Naruto cukup keras karena Sasuke mendengarnya. Cowok itu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah heran.

Naruto agak tersentak dan langsung melihat Sasuke dengan salah tingkah. "Ng-nggak apa-apa kok," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

_Bukan saatnya berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Harus cepat mencari tahu tempat Orochimaru berada...—_Naruto menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "Di mana Orochimaru-sama sekarang? Aku ingin ketemu dia," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah masam. "Kupikir Kau sedang kencan denganku," kata Sasuke sebal.

"Iya sih, tapi nggak ada salahnya kasih salam, kan? Anggap saja kasih salam ke ayah mertua," Naruto meringis sekarang. Wajah Sasuke memerah lagi.

"Dia bukan ayahku, tahu," kata Sasuke salah tinkah lagi.

"Yah, tapi dengan situasi sekarang ini, dia seperti penjagamu, kan?" kata Naruto lagi dengan senang.

"...Bisa dibilang begitu sih...," kata Sasuke lagi. "Paling-paling dia di kamarnya, istirahat," kata Sasuke pelan. "Dia kan sakit-sakitan gara-gara sudah tua," lanjut Sasuke sambil mendengus.

_Sasuke...kenapa bicara sejauh itu soal Orochimaru padaku, ya? Kewaspadaanya kurang banget. Nggak kaya Sasuke __yang biasanya...._

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Kamarnya di mana sih? Berikan arahnya saja, aku baru mau ke sana agak nanti kok," kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ada di lantai kedua dari bawah di pintu keempat dari tangga," kata Sasuke lagi.

_Memang dia aneh kali ini...._—pikir Naruto heran. Lalu dia memberi tanda pada ular Sai untuk menyampaikan informasi barusan pada timnya agar segera melaksanakan serangan kejutan.

"Hei, Sasuke...kurasa Kau terlalu lembek pada cewek," kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah membetulkan bajunya. Naruto memegang kerah bajunya dan merapikanya. "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, Sasuke...jangan terlalu mempercayai cewek. Mereka semua itu pembohong besar," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh...lalu apa Kau juga salah satunya?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman panasnya.

"Bagaimana ya...? Kurasa aku juga bisa disebut pembohong," kata Naruto sambil memandang mata Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda. "Tapi kalau aku bilang menyukaimu...itu hal paling jujur yang pernah kulakukan," lanjutnya sambil merengkuh leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram rendah dan menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah berbahaya. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan mengklaim bibir cowok yang tengah menyamar itu dengan panasnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Sasuke menguasai pertarungan dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang sangat liar dan panas itu.

"Ah, hei...jangan buru-buru...," kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah saat tangan Sasuke mulai ikut beraksi, mengikuti ciumanya.

"Kau yang mulai, kan?" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat rendah, jadi terdengar sangat panas dan seksi.

"Inginya sih terus, tapi...sayang aku nggak bisa lama-lama di sini," kata Naruto sambil memegang rambut Sasuke saat cowok itu mencium lehernya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan dan ruangan itu bergetar hebat. Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan melihat sekeliling dengan kaget. "Apa...barusan itu—!?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, kan...jangan terlalu percaya pada cewek...," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Dia nggak menyangka Sasuke akan menyerangnya seagresif itu. Jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sangat heran. Tiba-tiba saja pandanganya jadi bergetar juga. "Lho...!?" Sasuke jatuh berlutut dan memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Saat dia bermaksud melihat ke arah Naruto, ia melihat cewek itu menggenggam hiasan rambutnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau—! Apa yang...?" pandangan Sasuke makin kabur dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"Kan sudah kubilang...," Naruto menjatuhkan hiasan rambut sakuranya ke lantai, lalu melepas penyamaranya sedikit-sedikit di tengah getaran hebat ruangan bawah tanah itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya sama cewek, Sasuke...," sekarang Naruto sudah kembali ke wujud semula.

Si pirang bermata biru itu berjongkok dan menyentuh rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tidurlah dulu sebentar selagi kami membereskan Orochimaru dan Kabuto," kata Naruto sambil menatap sobat terbaiknya yang nggak sadarkan diri itu dengan lembut.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sasuke mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya yang berat itu dengan susah payah. Ia samar-samar melihat langit-langit berwarna putih dan tiba-tiba dia sadar kalau tempat itu bukan kamarnya.

Terperanjat kaget, Sasuke langsung bangun duduk. "Di mana...ini...!?" katanya pelan dengan suara serak yang lirih sambil melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari petunjuk di mana dia berada. Saat akan bergerak, dia merasa ada yang menahan tangan dan kakinya. "...jurus pengikat?" pikir Sasuke nggak percaya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu dengan waspada.

"Oh, Sasuke, Kau sudah sadar, ya!" ternyata yang masuk barusan adalah Naruto. Dia terlihat senang melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Naruto—!? Kenapa Kau ada di sini...!?" Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat cewek aneh seksi yang berhasil membuatnya pingsan. "Kau...cewek itu suruhanmu, ya—!?" Sasuke menggertakan gigi, merasa terperdaya. Dia nggak menyangka akan bertindak sebodoh itu. Mempercayai cewek asing yang baru saja dikenalnya hanya karena dia mirip dengan Naruto...Apa dia itu idiot!?

"Benar, Naruko-chan keren kan?" kata Naruto sambil duduk dan meringis di depan Sasuke. "Dia mirip aku, sih ya?" tanya Naruto setengah menggoda.

"Kau—!" Sasuke memelototinya dengan tajam. Dia jelas-jelas marah. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kita masih saja bertengkar, padahal baik Kau maupun aku sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing," kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Apa yang sedang Kau bicarakan itu? Aku nggak paham," kata Sasuke sambil membuang wajah ke arah lain.

"Lagi-lagi mengelak...," bulir keringat muncul di pipi Naruto dan dia memasang ekspresi bosan yang aneh. "Hei, Sasuke," Naruto memanggil Sasuke lagi dan cowok berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya perlahan. Kontan dia membelalakan mata ketika Naruto yang tadi di sampingnya digantikan sosok cewek berambut cokelat emas bermata hijau laut.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggantung dagu dengan wajah sangat shok.

"Kau pikir aku sudi berdandan begini untuk orang lain? Apalagi melakukan yang _begini _dan _begitu_ dengan cowok," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum seram. "Kalau itu bukan Kau...sudah kuhabisi orang yang berani menyentuhku," kata Naruto lagi sambil memandang Sasuke dengan yakin.

Sasuke langsung memerah mendengarnya. "Lalu...Kau mau apa sekarang? Meskipun Kau mengurungku begini, niatku membunuh Itachi tetap nggak berubah," kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri meskipun ingatanya akan bibir dan kulit Naruto yang sudah disentuhnya tetap mengganggunya.

"Orochimaru sudah mati dan Kabuto juga sudah ditangkap," kata Naruto sambil mengubah dirinya lagi ke wujud aslanya. "Kau sudah nggak punya siapa-siapa di luar sana," lanjut Naruto sambil memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku tetap bisa berlatih di luar sana tanpa Orochimaru!" kata Sasuke tegas dengan wajah menantang.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku berlatih bersama Kakek Jiraya!" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke, tatapanya tajam dan yakin. "Kakek genit itu lebih kuat dari Orochimaru dan dia bisa mengalahkanya! Berlatihlah di bawahnya bersamaku! Aku akan jadi lawan tanding yang sepadan buatmu! Kau bisa mengasah kemampuanmu sambil melihat ke depan. Setelah itu...kalau kau tetap ingin menghajar Itachi...aku nggak akan menghalangimu," kata Naruto sambil melirik ke bawah.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke nggak mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu ngotot. Dia sama sekali nggak paham.

"Aku...," wajah Naruto jadi sedikit merah saat dia memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan diri sebelum dia yakin dan menatap Sasuke lagi dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku ingin Kau ada di sampingku saat aku jadi Hokage nanti," kata Naruto penuh perasaan. "Nggak ada artinya aku bisa menjadi Hokage...kalau Kau nggak ada di sana bersamaku...!"

_Yang paling penting bagiku bukanlah titel Hokage atau semacamnya...tapi keberadaanmu di sana...mengakuiku sebagai orang yang layak untuk melindungi orang lain meskipun di dalam tubuh ini ada makhluk kotor bernama Kyuubi_.

"Aku...ingin selalu bersamamu, Sasuke...," kata Naruto lagi dengan tatapan sendu. Wajahnya begitu dekat, dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan kalau Sasuke mendongak sedikit saja, bibir mereka pasti akan bersentuhan juga.

Sasuke memejamkam matanya perlahan dan mendesah pelan. "Meskipun aku bilang 'jangan', kau pasti tetap akan mengejarku sampai ke ujung dunia...," katanya lemas. "Segitunya Kau cinta padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menggoda.

Naruto jadi merah padam mendengarnya. "Sialan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dong! Aku masih kesal karena dulu Kau pamit pada Sakura, tapi nggak padaku. Kalau belum menonjokmu sekali saja, aku nggak akan puas!" kata Naruto sebal.

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Itu cuma kebetulan. Aku sebetulnya nggak mau pamit siapa-siapa," kata Sasuke pelan. "Dia memergokiku saat akan pergi, itu saja," lanjutnya merasa agak bersalah karena membuat cewek itu menangis dulu.

"Jadi...Kau terima tawaranku, kan? Kurasa itu bukan tawaran jelek," kata Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah...asalkan tujuanku tetap tercapai," Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Bagus!" Naruto tampak senang. Lalu dia melompat ke tempat tidur sambil memeluk Sasuke, membuatnya kaget.

"A-apa yang Kau lakukan—!?" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Aku lupa bilang...ada satu sumpah lagi yang aku buat saat Kau pergi dulu," kata Naruto lagi sambil berbisik lembut di telinga Sasuke, membuat cowok berambut hitam itu deg-degan. "Kalau aku bertemu Sasuke lagi dan berhasil membawanya pulang...aku akan...."

Wajah Sasuke jadi sangat merah dan matanya terbelalak lebar saat mendengarnya. "Kau...serius?" tanya Sasuke nggak percaya.

Naruto mengendurkan pelukanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan cahaya mata yang sangat yakin. "Apa itu penolakan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah yang seksi, ia sedikit menyipitkan mata, menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda...," kata Sasuke lagi pelan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto lagi dan menciumnya perlahan. Beberapa saat setelah ciuman panas itu, Sasuke menggigit telinga Naruto. "Seharusnya...sudah sejak dulu ini Kau lakukan kalau ingin membuatku tinggal...," bisik Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang menggoda juga di telinga Naruto yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Inginya sih begitu...tapi aku kan nggak tahu perasaanmu waktu itu," kata Naruto sambil menyentuh rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu...sekarang akan kubayar semuanya," kata Sasuke sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan kuat dan menggeram ringan. "Aku akan tinggal di sisimu selamanya sampai Kau merasa muak," kata Sasuke dengan kilatan mata berbahaya saat tiba-tiba ia mendorong Naruto jatuh ke tempat tidur dan merubah posisi mereka. Sekarang Sasuke ada di atas Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai ringan. "Coba saja, _macan_," kata Naruto menantang.

"Sesuai keinginanmu," kata Sasuke lagi sebelum dia mendekat dan mencium Naruto lagi dengan penuh perasaan sekarang, mengeluarkan semua _skill_-nya dalam bercinta.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Naruko-san..., gimana kabarnya ya?" Sai menghela nafas panjang saat dia makan ramen bersama Yamato dan Sakura.

"Ah...dia pasti bahagia, bisa sama-sama Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah pucat. Dia masih trauma berat gara-gara menyaksikan kejadian _itu_ di rumah sakit. Dia nggak sangka Naruto dan Sasuke bakal seberani itu di tempat umum.

"Hah? Kok jadi nyambung ke Sasuke?" tanya Sai nggak paham.

"Sai...kamu memang polos," kata Yamato sambil tertawa aneh dan menepuk punggung Sai, bulir keringat di pipinya.

Sai hanya memiringkan kepala dengan heran mendengarnya.

**~FIN~

* * *

**

**A/N: **maaf, luna telat ngeposin fic ini. Habis...di Bali luna keasyikan main. Meski nggak tepat deadline, luna harap keseksian SasuNaru di fic ini memuaskan pembaca~. Memang ini semi AU, tapi nggak jauh beda dengan aslinya kok~, yah beda banget sih sebetulnya...tapi coba ceritanya begini ya~ XD. Jadi...gimana menurut kalian? Oke? Tolong dirview ya~ XDDD

Dengan cinta~

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
